Numerous cylindrical valves, rotary valves, roller valves, barrel valves, butterfly valves, and throttle bodies are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. These valves all suffer from a common shortcoming—when the shutter mechanism is actuated, the internal geometry and volume of the valve assembly is changed and the internal intake flow through the valve housing is undesirably interrupted. In the case of a throttle body, this results in an undesirable interruption in the internal airflow, for example. The result is decreased efficiency and performance. Thus, an improved cylindrical valve is still needed in the art, and is provided by the present disclosure.